


moving in

by SnowMercury



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMercury/pseuds/SnowMercury
Summary: Snufkin and Moomin move in together, and reminisce about some of their past adventures.





	moving in

It was a warm summer day. Moomin and Snufkin had chosen this day in particular because it would give them enough time to plan the festivities, which would undoubtedly take up a significant portion of the day, and enough time afterwards to enjoy each other’s company as they settled in to a new house. Normally in these sorts of things, moving into a new house would be spent largely unpacking boxes from the old; but this would be Moomin’s first house of his own, and so he wasn’t quite sure what all he would need right yet. Snufkin had his tent and had, over the years, gotten quite skilled at unpacking the little material possessions he had. So neither of them had very many large, fancy things to move.

 

It wasn’t like Snufkin was going to stop traveling just because he and Moomin had a house of their own. But, building that house with Moomin had been a large undertaking in and of itself. He may as well get some use out of it, or the whole thing would have been a waste.

 

Designing the house on its own had been an undertaking, as well. Snufkin had traveled far and wide, seen many different buildings and places, and wanted to combine the ones that reminded him of home, the ones that Moomin would have liked seeing, the places he wanted to bring Moomin to someday, outside of winter- to smelt those ideas and concepts and features down into a combination of them all. The end result looked perhaps a little mis-matched, and maybe he put a skylight in his bedroom so he wouldn’t miss the sound of rain and wind rattling overhead at night, when he stayed there. It was a relatively small house; both Moomin and him had agreed, they didn’t need much space with all the time they spent outside or going on adventures, and a house too big was only one of excess. Snufkin was particularly partial to cutting down as few trees as possible, too, as he thought of trees as belonging to all rather than just one person, and it seemed cruel to take too many. 

 

It was a two bedroom cottage, one room for guests, and had a small kitchen and a room for eating and gathering in. There were trees around outside, mostly young ones with few branches so far- they had considered another location with older trees,taller ones, but it seemed too presumptuous. And besides that, older trees were less flexible, and more likely to break- and had much more weight to break other things with. Which was fine when one needed an adventure, but as much as they both liked adventuring, a home is supposed to have some level of safety, and having a tree fall on you in the middle of the night is less than safe. 

 

It also would have wasted trees.

 

But, back to the current day. The time was early in the morn, the dazzling light of the sun reflecting across the sky in vibrant oranges and reds and pinks, hardly even a hint of blue yet. There were few clouds, certainly not enough to be wary of a rainstorm. And Snufkin and Moomin had gotten up early, and were sitting on the railing of the bridge, looking up at the sky together. It had been some time since the first time they had sat there like this, content to exist near each other in a subtle reassurance, but not long since the last. 

 

Oddly enough, it was Snufkin who broke the silence. 

 

“Do you remember when we first met, Moomin?”

 

Moomin looked over to Snufkin, who was sitting not far away. Close enough for their tails to be intertwined, as they were. Moomin understood the distance- today was going to be loud, even if only friends were invited to the moving in party. Somehow, word always got to the rest of the valley about things like this. And with all of that noise to look forward to, Snufkin wanted a little bit of silence, nothing too exciting so he could save his energy for the day. 

 

Moomin’s tail squeezed Snufkin’s slightly as he nodded. “Of course.” He would have added more, maybe gone on to say more about that time, but something about how Snufkin had said it left Moomin curious about where he was heading with this. 

 

Moomin’s patience was well rewarded when Snufkin nodded and spoke again. 

“There was something more to that day than I told you about, at the time. And I think if we are going to move in together, there is something I should tell you about me.”

He looked into Moomin’s eyes now, extremely serious. 

 

Moomin held his breath, wondering what his love was about to say. It certainly seemed grave.

 

Snufkin paused before speaking. 

“Moomin. I am a criminal.”

 

The resulting laughter caused Moomin to fall into the stream, pulling Snufkin right along with him. It had bubbled up like a ship on water, inevitable, bringing even Snufkin along for the ride with a laugh or a few. Now thoroughly soaked, the both of them sitting in the stream and smiling at each other, having caught their breath, Moomin spoke. 

“I think I’m very aware of that. I’ve bailed you out from jail on several occasions! Even been in there with you sometimes.”

 

Snufkin nodded, smiling out from under his sopping wet hat, which had somehow stayed on his head during the fall. “Oh yes, I know. But did you know that I was running from the law even then?”

 

Moomin was not. He leaned in, tilting his head slightly to one side. “I did not! What were you running from the law for, Snuff?”

 

Snufkin stood up, reaching up for his hat and untangling his tail from Moomin’s. While he was wringing out his hat, he smiled. “Well, I have half a mind not to tell you now! Stream water isn’t exactly warm this early in the morning.” With that, he turned and walked out of the stream, paws unfortunately sinking into the mud. Moomin watched for a second before standing up on his own and following, shaking out the water that had settled into his fur. He followed Snufkin to where he was sitting on a rock, squeezing out the water from the fur on his tail, and gave him a small Moomin kiss on the cheek. 

 

“I am sorry about that, I didn’t mean to take us for an early morning swim, honest.”

 

Snufkin smiled, leaning into Moomin who had sat down next to him. Moomin closed his eyes for a moment, simply to enjoy this snapshot in time, when he felt what seemed like a cup of water poured onto his head. Gasping at the sudden cold again and jumping back, he saw Snufkin finishing shaking out the last of the water from his scarf, a mischievous smirk half hidden on his face. “I forgive you.” Snufkin said, voice hiding inner laughter.Moomin laughed as well, moving over to sit near Snufkin again, leaning into the other with his recently-soaked-again fur. 

 

“I do suppose we have time for a bit of a story, just while we’re drying out.” Snufkin mused. 

 

Moomin nodded. “Just while we’re drying out, of course.”

 

So Snufkin started his tale.


End file.
